


All Of His Dreams (Frerard)

by BloodSoaked_Rainbow



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, very cute gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSoaked_Rainbow/pseuds/BloodSoaked_Rainbow
Summary: (ONGOING)Frank finds a list on Gerard's desk, and being the fucking amazing boyfriend that he is, he takes a photo of it for his plan to make his boyfriend the happiest being in the universe.pure fluff
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was sitting on his desk, almost like it wanted to be found. And sure, Frank probably shouldn't have looked at it, and sure, he probably shouldn't be going through his boyfriend's desk in the first place, but there was just something about that piece of paper that was calling to him. And so he picked it up. And read it. While his boyfriend was in the shower.

_**Things I want to do with him** _

_1\. Sit in silence in the dark, but it wouldn't be an awkward silence, it would be a comfortable silence where words aren't needed to explain anything_

_2\. Screaming along to songs at 3 am in the middle of nowhere while the clouds rush by above us and the moon permits us to view its light_

_3\. Cuddling and watching shitty movies in the rain, but completely ignoring anything to do with the movies and just idly talking about nothing in particular_

_4\. Making random shit and me completely failing at it and you being completely perfect at it and us laughing until it hurts_

_5\. Going on the swings and looking at the sky and the clouds, and then laying there even after the swing stops swinging because we're too comfortable to move_

_6\. Messing around in the rain because to be honest I love the rain more than I should_

_7\. Going ice skating and completely wiping out because I genuinely suck at it, but then laughing it off and drinking hot chocolate in the corner while holding hands_

_8\. Messing around with coloured lights controllers until we end up fake-fighting over it_

_9\. Texting each other even though we're sat directly next to each other because we're too lazy to talk_

_10\. Go out in town at like midnight and do the most random things, like, wander along bridges, walk in the middle of the road under lampposts because theres no cars, go get like chocolate or something idk from 7/11's, get weird looks from strangers but just flip them off and laugh as we run away to do something else - this one is my favourite_

_11\. Lying on my bed and drawing while you play guitar softly next to me_

_12\. Going to a drive in movie, sitting in the car and cuddling under a million blankets, as we try to protect each other from the cold_

_13\. Baking cookies, and getting stuff everywhere, you trying to eat all the mixture and me trying to save some for the actual cookies_

_14\. Decorating the Christmas tree, and you being too short to reach the top, so you make me give you a piggyback and we end up in a laughing heap on the floor_

_15\. Making a blanket fort and hiding out in there all day, doing nothing but eating cookies and watching movies_

_16\. Going to a photobooth, and printing out some of those stereotypical couple photo thingies, except we can't get the hang of the timer so it fails epically each time_

_17\. Wearing matching pjs, and mooching around the house all day, playing with Sweet Pea and Mitch_

_18\. Singing along to karaoke on the tv, and completely failing because neither of us know the song that well, and we keep trying to distract each other so that we can win_

_19\. He calls me from work, calling to check in on me and to make me laugh, complimenting me until I'm nothing more than a blushing mess_

_20\. Watching the sunset, and staying out all night so that we can watch that same sun rise in the following morning_

And naturally, being the amazing boyfriend that he was, he took a photo of it. And this time it wasn't just him being a massive stalker. This time he actually needed it for a plan. A plan that would hopefully fulfil every single one of Gerard's dreams. And with that, he put the paper back down on the desk, moving over to the bed to make it look like he definitely hadn't just been reading his boyfriend's personal notes/lists.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Frank figured that he would start the list on the fifth of December, therefore lining it up perfectly with Gerard's wish to decorate Christmas trees (and possibly something that he had been planning before the discovery of the list).

He opened his phone, clicking onto his photos so that he could view his favourited ones (to be honest, he only ever used that feature so that he could easily find things that he needed to remember). He skimmed over the list, smiling to himself as he thought of how is boyfriend surely had to be the cutest, cheesiest, sappiest motherfucker in existence, probably ever. Hell, he would even willingly give up his guitar collection for that man, and that was really saying something. 

_1\. Sit in silence in the dark, but it wouldn't be an awkward silence, it would be a comfortable silence where words aren't needed to explain anything_

Frank could do that. That was almost a common occurrence, when Gerard would bury his head into the space between Frank's shoulder and neck, when words meant nothing more than sounds and syllables, and the only thing that was needed between them was the fire of their love to light their life. 

***  
Gerard was singing softly in the kitchen, melodies tumbling out of his mouth as he danced slightly around the table while cutting up vegetables for dinner. Frank could see a prime moment for him here, so he stood silently in the doorway, watching with a smile imprinted onto his face, his eyes crinkling at the edges. When Gerard was turned away, looking for something in the fridge, Frank took his chance, padding silently over to him and wrapping his arms tight around the other's torso, plastering his front against his taller boyfriend's back. 

Gerard gasped, his singing faltering as he jumped slightly, glancing back to see Frank resting his head against his shoulder blade and instantly relaxing, chuckling lightly at the antics of the other.

"What's for dinner?" Frank mumbled, his face being smushed into Gerard's shoulder. 

"I don't really know, some kinda stir fry I think, I'm just trying to use up the shit that we for some reason have in the fridge." Gerard replied, moving back over to the table, Frank still clinging onto him and moving along with him, kind of like one of those pantomime horses. 

"Hey, not to be stereotypical or anything, but shopping is a fuck of a lot of fun when they give you fucking _trolleys_ , especially when there is an absence of responsible adults." Frank defended.

"Yeah, but we really didn't need to buy half the shop, and then we still had to buy all of that shit that you crashed the trolley into, and it's not like either of us even fucking like pickles chillis." Gerard frowned slightly at the memory, and glanced over at the pile of dented pickled chilli cans by the oven. "What _are_ we going to do with them?"

"Mikey." Frank stated simply. 

Gerard nodded in understanding; his brother always took things which the hopeless couple had ended up being forced into buying by Frank's inability to act like a twenty year old man.

Gerard span around, looking for a sharp knife in one of the drawers, Frank's feet getting caught between the other's, Sweet Pea and Mitch running up and weaving between their feet, Frank steadily getting more and more unbalanced, until he eventually fell to the floor, collapsing onto his back and giggling unstoppably.

Gerard concerned face popped into view, but as soon as he saw Frank laughing, his face cracked into his adorable half smile. 

Sweet Pea climbed up onto Frank's stomach, licking his nose as Frank's face scrunched up in slight disgust because fuck only knows what that dog had last been eating. 

"Hey Geebee, did you ever finish that commission that had to be done by tomorrow?" Frank asked lazily up from the floor.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Gerard cursed, "shit, I completely forgot, fuck, I guess I'm gonna be doing this tonight then, sorry baby."

Frank reached up for one of the ledges of the counters, pulling himself up off of the floor.

"Hey, _no_ , I am _not_ letting you hurt yourself over a commission, and before you argue, yes, not sleeping counts as hurting yourself. I'll cook dinner and you can go get on with it now, mk Geebee?”

"Are you sure that it's ok?" Gerard asked hesitantly.

"Hey. Despite what you think, there is a _slight_ possibility that I won't poison everyone if I cook dinner for once." Frank pouted. "Now go, human, go and do vampire artsy shit."

"Ok." Gerard laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you baby."

"Love you too." Frank smiled back, grabbing the knife that Gerard had put down and beginning to cut up carrots as the other ran up to his disastrously messy art studio.

***

It had been a bit of a disaster, really. About halfway through Frank's attempt at cooking, the power shut itself off, cutting the access to their shitty electric oven/stove. Thank fuck that Frank had already cooked noodles, so he could just pass the vegetables off as some strange form of salad, and Gerard probably wouldn't think too much of it. Probably.

Frank dug around in a random drawer with his torch light until he found the candles, hoping that maybe it would project some form of romantic light or something like that. Having not heard any indignant squawks coming from upstairs, he presumed that Gerard had found some form of light to continue his art by. Either that or he had died. It was probably the former, or at least, Frank hope to fuck that it was.

He let out a yell of delight once he had found what he was looking for; the tall, thin candles shining ghostly white in the dark. Candle holders were apparently going to be impossible to find, and once Frank had practically emptied out the entire cupboard, he gave up on them, instead grabbing two empty beer bottles and ramming the candles into them.

He chucked the vegetables into a bowl - thanking fuck that it was possible to eat them all without them needing to be cooked - before placing them on the table along with the noodles.

"Oy, Geebee, foods ready whenever." He called up the stairs, wiping his hands on jeans as he placed plates and cutlery on the table, deciding to go with the entire "romantic" theme and open a bottle of wine.

"Coming, two minutes!" Gerard's voice floated downstairs, his footsteps resounding on the wooded stairs not too long after. Frank snatched a rose from the vase of flowers that they for some reason had on the counter, holding it in his hands as he went to the doorway to meet his top-of-the-world boyfriend. 

Gerard's eyes softened as he took in the sight of Frank standing there waiting for him in the candlelight: his eyes downcast shyly and with pink scattered hesitantly across his cheeks, hands clasping the rose right before he held out it out to Gerard, laughing slightly as Sweet Pea nipped at his legs, wanting attention.

"You're so sweet, y'know that?" Gerard smiled at him as the other gave Sweet Pea a quick pet on the head before carrying her over to the living room, where he quickly shut the door.

"Hm... well if the amount of times that you tell me that counts as anything then I suppose that I must." Frank laughed slightly, reaching his hand out for Gerard's.

"Well, I only say it 'coz it's true, and I feel like you should know that." Gerard stated seriously as Frank led him into the kitchen. His breath caught in his throat. "Hey... you did all this for me? You shouldn't have, baby."

"Well of course I did... who else would I do it for? And actually I did, 'coz the power went off and then I just kinda went with the flow of it all." Frank giggled lightly, immediately covering his mouth to try and muffle the sound.

"You're so sweet..." Gerard trailed off, sitting at the table while Frank sat at the other side. "Now please don't poison me, and all will be perfect."

"I _can_ cook!" Frank exclaimed indignantly. "It's just that the few times that you've let me things have gone a bit wrong. Now eat mortal, I spent over twenty minutes on this so you'd better appreciate it."  
Gerard hesitantly took a bite of the food, eating more when he hadn't instantly choked it back up on reflex. 

"That wasn't just things going wrong, you set fire to the fucking kitchen, Frank. The house smelt like toast and damp for weeks afterwards. However, I am impressed that I haven't died yet, so I guess we can count this as a win for Frankie.”

“ _Grazie molto_.” Frank replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Why would I ever willingly try to murder my boyfriend? I love you too much to ever hurt you.”

“Aw, I love you too baby. Thanks for doing this for me.” Gerard smiled across the table, continuing to eat his food.

“Have you fed Mitch yet today?” Frank continued their idle talk, beginning to realise how domesticated they had become in the past year of them living together.

“Not yet, Sweet Pea always tries to eat the cat food instead of the dog food if I feed them together.” Gerard laughed. “I’m gonna feed him after dinner.” 

“Mk.” Frank hummed in return. 

“I was thinking… We should go visit Mikey soon, we haven’t seen him in ages.” 

“Yeah actually, that is true, we should. We could go whenever, it’s not like we have much on.” Frank laughed.

“Hey, just because I’m an antisocial hermit doesn’t mean that you can’t go and be social.” Gerard pouted.

“Aw no, I love being with my antisocial hermit. You’re the perfect hermit boyfriend, Geebee.”

“And you’re the perfect midget boyfriend, baby.” Gerard moved his hand out of the way just fast enough to avoid being slapped.

By now they had both finished eating, so Frank gathered the plates and put them by the sink to maybe be washed later, depending on how lazy he was feeling.

Gerard stood up, opening the cupboard for the cat food, and dispensing it into Mitch’s bowl for whenever he wanted to eat.

“Now Sweet Pea has gotta stay out of the kitchen until morning, ok Frankie. And don’t you dare do _that_ face on me, if Sweet Pea eats this stuff then it’ll probably end up with you rushing her to the vet like you have to do every time she eats Mitch’s cat food.” Gerard poked Frank in the chest.

“Then get Mitch different food, Sweet Pea doesn't deserve to be ill, and its not her fault if bowls of food are just left lying around.” Frank huffed. “But fine, I’ll keep her out of the kitchen. Now come and give me cuddles motherfucker, I’ve barely seen you all day."

“Aw Frankie, did you miss me?” Gerard teased as he followed Frank into the living room.

“Yes motherfucker, I did for some unknown reason, although it might possibly be because, oh I don’t know, I’m just slightly in love with you and maybe want to see you for a decent amount of time in a day?” 

“Wow, love you too Frankie.” Gerard laughed. “And don’t worry you’re pretty head, I missed you as well.”

“I wasn't worrying.” Frank defended, even though he was slightly worrying that Gerard had given up on him.

Gerard collapsed onto the sofa in the darkened living room, the only light drifting in from the kitchen where the candles were still lit. Frank leapt on top of him, cuddling into his side as Gerard wrapped his arms around him.

“I really am in love with you.” Frank whispered quietly.

“I know. I’m in love with you as well.” Gerard replied just as quietly.

Frank leant further into the sweet embrace, and they both got lost in their thoughts, comfort and warmth finding them and holding tight in the arms of the other. 

**_Day 1: complete_ **

✩✩✩


End file.
